Marked by Royalty
by apurehetalian
Summary: This is a Cheesverse story that follows Gilbert, Romano, and Fem America and their journey as a queen, rook, and pawn. This will mostly be Rusprus, but the other main two are Engmano and Fem America x Norway with a side of Itapan. This will also be rated T for now, but might change to rated M. I will write a better summary for this later on.


**Hello everyone, this will be my first story and this will also be my first Hetalia fanfic so please be prepared for oocness. Since I am typing this on my phone, it will take me some time to update and there might be mistakes. I also don't own Hetalia or Chessverse/Chesstalia or otherwise I wouldn't be writing this. I should warn you there will be yaoi, hetro, and some yuri, but I haven't decided if I wanted to turn this to smut so right now it's a T rating, but I might be changing this to a M rating in the near possible future. Also, the pairing so far are RusPrus, Engmano, JapIta, Fem America x Norway, and many more. Plus, this will mostly be Rusprus, but I will be switching around to Engmano and Fem America x Norway. As a warning, there will be cussing, because of Romano. Thanks, and enjoy the story!**

Ch. 1

Gilbert was pacing back and forth in his room. After many years, he was finally chosen to get his mark and his rank in the Marking Ceremony.

The Marking Ceremony was an event when one gets a mark to determine what kingdom they belong to and to determine what rank they belong in society. The ranks consist of a king, a queen, a knight, a bishop, a rook, or a pawn, but there can only be one king, queen, bishop, knight, and two rooks per a kingdom, however, there is not limit on the number of the pawns. Kings and queens rule the country, but the king runs the government, creates laws, and makes the final decision to go to war while the queen's role was to help the king with his or her decisions, is in charge of social functions like feasts, parties, balls, or celebrations, and he or she will be in charge when the king cannot. The bishops are the only ones that have magical powers and are known as the healers of the kingdom. It's their job to take care of all the subjects of the kingdom, but the king and queen will always be their first priority. They are also the ones that put up a magical barrier to protect the kingdom from oncoming attacks from other kingdoms or creatures that lurk outside the kingdoms. The knight's main job was to guard the king and queen and be the advisor. They also have to help the bishop from time to time. The rooks' role was to lead the army and enforce the law of the king, help the knight guard the king or queen, and help the bishop sometimes. Pawns have many different roles to perform in each kingdom. They are usually farmers, soldiers, merchants, scholars, servants, and cooks. They make up most of the kingdoms. There are also the markless ones in every kingdom and they are the ones are the ones are shunned until they are chosen the Marking Ceremony. They are usually are fenced off from the rest of the kingdom, but they are well taken care of. There are usually four pawns that come in and take care of them as feeding them and making sure they have fresh water. They even have their own housing, but they are never allowed to join social events so they know nothing about other kingdoms or even know their own kingdom. They also never know what the marks look like, because it's against the law to show the markless ones due to the belief that their own mark will go away. However, they were allowed to know about the different ranks in the kingdom so they would know their place.

Gilbert's little brother was chosen for the ceremony years ago and he haven't seen him in a very long time. He missed his little brother and he hoped that he would get a chance to see him again. He was tired of being shunned and he needed to be in society. Besides, the only markless ones left was him and a grumpy Italian named Lovino in this kingdom. He had many times tried to talk to him, however, it seemed that the Italian would cussed at him and tell him to leave him alone. There were a few times where he could get him to open up and even smiles, but those were on occasions. Even though they weren't close, he still considered Lovino a friend and someone to cook with. However, Lovino's food was the best and he preferred it over his own cooking. Which why he was glad, when he heard Lovino was chosen as well for the Marking Ceremony.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt and Lovino Vargas come out of your house so you can be prep for the ceremony!" Gilbert could hear a booming voice that he recognized from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place it. He went outside and his mouth nearly dropped. "Bruder?"

Gilbert almost didn't recognize his brother, because he had changed so much. He was taller than him and had a lot of muscle on him. His once dark blonde hair become lighter and was slick back. His eyes also become a shade of light blue and they didn't seem bright anymore. He didn't have a shirt on and he blue tattoos on his chest and stomach and he had long blue sleeves. He had a black slip that went all the way to his neck and reached down to his elbows. He had a long cloak that was different colors of blue that was lined with black and was connected to the slip. He had blue ribbons that had the same design as his tattoo draped on his shoulder blades and blue belts around his neck and hanging on the back of his cloak. He had blue shorts that had some rips on them and had black belts around his waist and thigh. At the end of his shorts, he had a white wrap that was around his knees and long, black boots with the same tattoo design and blue fabric that was lined with black draping around his ankles that half way covered it. He also had chains wrapped up and down his body and he had the same white wrap around his mouth and the back of his neck. He carried a sword that was very tall and skinny and it had a blue hilt that was also covered in chains. He didn't know what rank his brother was, but he knew he had to be of higher status.

The pawns did wear the colors of blue and black and had a similar tattoo design on their clothes, but they never wore anything nearly as fancy as Ludwig had on. So it had to mean that his brother was either a knight or a rook, because the other higher ups, such as a king, queen, or bishop, wouldn't come fetch a markless for a petty ceremony. He was going to ask his brother something, but Lovino finally came out of his house and interrupted him.

"So, potato bastard, how in the hell were you able to call for us with that wrapped around your face?" Lovino asked as he pointed to the white wrap. "How can you even breathe?"

"That's not important now." Ludwig said coldly. "I need to get you two the prep area for the ceremony. Besides, I have better things to do then hang out with scum like you."

Gilbert was shock at how cold Ludwig was being towards them. Even Lovino was shock, by what he could tell on his face. This was not the same brother he raised a long time ago. Something must have happen to him and he was going to figure out what. He walked over and grabbed Lovino's hand and gave the grumpy Italian a smile. "I don't think we're scum." He whispered to him.

"Grazie," Lovino mumbled. "However, this doesn't mean we are friends, got it?"

Gilbert smiled before he and the short-tempered Italian follow Ludwig out of the fenced area, but once they were in town, the pawns were giving them looks and started to whisper. He knew it was because they didn't have their marks, but he hoped that this would stop once they got them. He held his head high, but he noticed his Italian friend getting fidgety so he gave him a gently squeeze of his hand.

They went outside the kingdom's barrier before reaching a magic circle that was out in the woods. There in the middle stood a very old man in the middle and he seemed to be talking to a girl with sky blue eyes and blond hair that had an ahoge that was almost like Lovino's. She also had the same bland white clothing that Gilbert and Lovino had on. The old man turned to them and smiled. "Thanks Rook, you may leave." He said.

Ludwig bowed and left, but Gilbert was upset that his brother didn't even say goodbye due to the fact this might be the last time they see each other. He did, however, now know what rank his brother was so that was a plus in his book. He turned over to the old man who was still smiling. "Where are the rest of the markless?" he asked.

"It's just Amelia, Lovino, and you this time around." The old man said. "Normally, there would be a lot more than this, but you three are the last of the markless until more are born. By the way, my name is Decusk and I am the oracle that will determine your kingdom and your rank. However, I must fill in some information first since you have been locked up most of your life. Before we begin, do any of you have any questions?"

"I do, bastard." Lovino said giving the man a dirty look. "Are you a markless like us? If not, then where is your mark?"

"I do have a mark on my shoulder of a rose, however, I do not belong to any kingdom." He said. "My marks symbolizes that I am an oracle and it's my job to use my magic to give markless their marks and to tell the future. Does that make sense?"

"I would stopped questioning anything else about the old man while you still can, dude." The girl, Amelia, said. "I already tried many times to tell me more about his job and this guy is a tough egg to crack."

"Anyways, now let's get to the important stuff, shall we?" The old man didn't even wait for and answer before he began to speak again. "There are four kingdoms that you can belong to and they are Maricela, Aatos, Ravindra, and Chandra. Maricela, the kingdom in which Gilbert and Lovino are from, is known as the kingdom of the sky, because the kingdom is actually in the sky but the barrier that the bishop created gives an illusion that it's actually on the ground. It's barrier also teleports people to the entrance of the kingdom or otherwise nobody could live there. It's mostly rainy there, but time to time it's sunny there. The land is very muddy so it's not the best place to grow crops so the kingdom mostly imports food, and has very many rainforests. However, they are the powerhouse kingdom, because with a lot of electric storms they are able to power houses and invent new inventions like heaters. The kingdom colors are mostly black and blue with some white. Their symbol that comes on most marks is that of a lightning bolt. Ravindra is known as the kingdom of the sun, because it's always sunny. It's mostly desert and it extremely hot there so there are a lot of desert animals there. They have to import food and water since barely anything can survive. Also, they don't have nights so this kingdom is known to have people sleep off and on any part of the day. It does have beautiful oases time to time throughout the land. The main colors of this kingdom are known to be red, orange, and white and their symbol is of the sun of course. I forgot to mention that this is the kingdom where Amelia is from. The next kingdom is Aatos and it is known as the kingdom of the earth. This is where you would get most of your crops and water and it's the best place to live with it's pleasant climate. It also has the biggest population of animals and plants out of the entire kingdoms. Their main colors are green and white and their symbol is a lily. The last kingdom is the least place you want to live like Ravindra. Chandra is known as the kingdom of the moon and it's always night time there. This place is very cold and it's snows most of the time. There is a blizzard every two months and it's hard to grow food so they import a lot. They have the best hunters and warriors though and they tend to be tough. Their colors are mostly black and white and their symbol is that of a crescent moon. However, to truly understand each kingdom, you are going to have to experience it yourself."

Gilbert listened carefully what the old man had to say and he was amazed about all the information he was getting. He finally knew what kingdom he came from and he knew why his brother was wearing those colors. He wanted to go to the other kingdoms to check them out, but he really hoped he was put back into Maricela or be put into a good kingdom like Aatos, however, that didn't mean he wouldn't like to visit Ravindra or Chandra.

"Since I got the kingdoms out of the way, I will explain what will happen next." The old man said as he moved towards the center of the circle. "I will give your marks that will tell you your rank and kingdom. So far there are only two high ranks available, one is the rook for Aatos and the other is queen for Chandra, but you can still become a pawn since there is no limit on those. Once this is done, we will go to the clearing where everyone is waiting for you. Any questions before we continue?"

"What do you mean by everyone?" Amelia asked.

"I mean all the kings, queens, bishops, knights, rooks, and pawns will be waiting on you. It is custom for everyone to meet their new subjects or members of the kingdom. Now, let's get to this, shall we?" The oracle said with a straight face, but didn't wait for anyone to answer again. "We will start with Lovino so please come into the circle and give me your hand."

Gilbert watched Lovino step into the circle and gave the old man his hand. The man closed his eyes and started to speak in a language he couldn't understand. There was a bright light and he could see and orange chess piece appear with a read sun in the middle.

"Lovino Vargas," the orcale started off. "You are now a pawn of Ravindra."

Gilbert felt sorry for his friend and he felt sad, because he and his friend might be separated for good. He heard Amelia's name being called next and he knew he would be after her. He felt butterflies in his stomach, because he felt so nervous. He watched the same thing being performed on Lovino onto her. He saw another chess piece appear, but this one was green with a white flower in the middle.

"Amelia Jones," The oracle said with a smile. "You are now a rook of Aatos. Now, it's your turn Gilbert."

Gilbert stepped into the circle and hand his hand over to the oracle. He listened to the old man speak as a white light appeared on his hand. Once the light faded away, he saw a black chess piece on his hand with a white crescent moon in the middle. He knew that he belong to Chandra, but he couldn't tell his rank. He heard the oracle gasped before he smiled.

"Gilbert Beilshcmidt, I have waited a long time for this." the oracle said. "You are the queen of Chandra."

Gilbert couldn't remember anything else after darkness took over him.

Xxxxx

 **I did the best I could to describe Ludwig, but you can always look up Hetalia Chessverse and you should find an image of him. Also, will leave a refinance so you know who is who bellow. If you have any questions, I will answer them the best I can. Please, review and thanks for reading.**

 **Love,**

 **Pure.**

 **Chandra: The Moon Kingdom (Black and White)-**

 **King: Ivan Braginsky(Russia)**

 **Queen: Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia)**

 **Bishop: Eduard von Voch(Estonia)**

 **Knight: Toris Laurinaitis(Lithuania)**

 **Rooks: Natalia Arlovskaya(Belarus) and Katyusha Braginskaya(Ukraine)**

 **Pawns: Feliks Łukasiewicz(Ponland), Raivis Galante(Lativa), Milen Hinova(Bulgaria), and Vladimir Popescu(Romania)**

 **Ravindra: The Sun Kingdom(Red and White)-**

 **King: Alfred Jones(America)**

 **Queen: Yao Wang(China)**

 **Bishop: Francis Bonnefoy(France)**

 **Knight: Arthur Krikland(England)**

 **Rooks: Matthew Williams(Canada) and Mei Wang(Taiwan)**

 **Pawns: Lovino Vargas(South Italy), Seamas McCarthy(Ireland), Dylan Kirkland(Wales) and Allistor Kirkland(Scotland)**

 **Maricela: The Sky Kingdom(Black and Blue)-**

 **King: Feliciano Vargas(Italy)**

 **Queen: Kiku Honda(Japan)**

 **Bishop: Elizabeta Héderváry(Hungary)**

 **Knight: Roderich Edelstein(Austria)**

 **Rooks: Ludwig Beilschmidt(Germany) and Antonio Fernández Carriedo(Spain)**

 **Pawns: Heracles Karpusi(Greece), João Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo(Portgual), Vash Zwingli(Switzerland), and Lilli Zwingli(Liechtenstein)**

 **Aatos: The Earth Kingdom(Green and White)-**

 **King: Berwald Oxenstierna(Sweden)**

 **Queen: Tino Väinämöinen(Finland)**

 **Bishop: Lukas Bondevik(Norway)**

 **Knight: Emil Steilsson(Iceland)**

 **Rooks: Amelia Jones(Fem America) and Mathias Køhler(Denmark)**

 **Pawns: Peter Kirkland(Sealand), Sariel Lyberth(Greenland), Logan Kirkland(Australia), and Sadık Adnan(Turkey)**


End file.
